


Have You Heard of the Sleepy Bois?

by Yubee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm running out of ideas, Inspired by Music, Out of Character, Respawning, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubee/pseuds/Yubee
Summary: Everyone knows of the group named the Sleepy Bois. The stories told to children before they were tucked into bed.There is one lesson that everyone must remember when encountering a member- Never act disrespectful, if you want to keep what you have.But that's just a childrens story.....Is it?(A small one-shot that I was inspired to write after listening to "Violence" (Technoblade's Theme) by Kanaya)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 495





	Have You Heard of the Sleepy Bois?

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a small trope that I had on my mind for awhile. It was pretty fun to write, but some of the characters are out of character in order to fit my story.)

The Sleepy Bois were a well known group among the lands. 

While the name is lighthearted, the people in it are not.

That was how the children in the villages heard of the Sleepy Bois. Stories told of never ending adventure and fighting. Seemingly like right out of one of those fictional stories parents read to their children before bedtime. 

There were four people. While they were all different ability and age wise, they never seem to grow any older. No matter how many seasons go by, they will always look the same. 

"If you ever come across a man with any of these descriptions, never get on their bad side." Adults would always warn their children. 

The first man was the oldest, who lived in the wilderness for years by himself. Nothing to aid him at the beginning of his journey, he survived for many years by himself before finding socialization once more.

People say he was a kind man, but when there was danger, there was a fire of burning fury in his eyes that froze men on the spot. He wore an odd, dark green colored robe and a white and green striped hat on top of his blond head. If you strain your ears, you could hear his elytra If he was nearby. 

His name was Philza.

The second was a tall man who wore a trench coat over his bright yellow sweater. A beanie secure on top of his messy hair. His voice lured in the people around him to listen. People say his voice was as smooth as the brightest diamonds, his manners that of a gentleman. He was good with his words, preferring to handle things verbally than physically.

He was well known to settle disputes that may have begun wars, his voice deep and smooth as he spoke. It brought attention to him and to his words. Some whispered that he was a siren in disguise, with how many people were enchanted with his voice. 

His name was Wilbur Soot. 

The third was the most brutal of them all. He wore a royal gown, with a gold crown on top of his pink head. A pig mask adorned his face, but people couldn't tell if he was half piglin or fully human. Even if he was human, he couldn't be to them.

He was nicknamed "The Blood God".There always seems to be the stench of blood permitting the air around him, his blade always seems to be covered in a dark substance that people didn't dare question. He spoke in a deep, monotone voice that made men shake in their boots in fear as he slayed his enemies without a glance. 

His name was Technoblade. 

The loudest and youngest of the group was a tall, lanky boy. He looked around his mid-teens to young adulthood and had a signature laugh that made people debate whether he was actually laughing or choking. But people make the mistake of looking down on him.

As the youngest, it was undoubtedly true that he was trained by the other three. His fighting style was a combination of Technoblade and Philza's fighting style, as well as his own. 

He could start a conversation and end it with a couple of smooth words, the other not even comprehending that they had been scammed. People knew he had learned to use his words from Wilbur Soot. 

The boy wore a signature white shirt with red sleeves. If he wasn't wearing that, he would be wearing a uniform. Whether it be a suit with a red tie or the uniform of the newly made nation, L'manburg. 

His name was Tommyinnit. 

People across the land may have seen these stories as myths, fantasies written for children. The only reason they do not is because throughout the world, people will catch one if not two of them walking through their village.

While the official number was four, people believe there are actually five members of the group. He is usually seen with Tommy, and if not with him or by himself, with Wilbur. 

The boy was short, with a cheerful smile and was always wearing a suit or a green shirt. The boy interacted more with the villagers than the other four have, and they were curious to see if they could get any information out of him regarding the group.

Someone had made the mistake of violently threatening him, and in the process had lost their home and were humiliated. That's when people realised that they shouldn't underestimate him either. That he was always in the shadows for a reason. 

They forget that under his sweet smile and friendly chatter, he wore a suit for a reason. He was an insider, a person who could know everything about you after one conversation. He could pull out your deepest secrets and hold them against you. He could twist your words to make you doubt yourself. People called him "Big Law" or Lawyer, for his words are heavy when you're put in the spotlight. 

His name was Tubbo. 

It was a rare occurrence to see all five of them together, but if they are all seen at once- let it be known nothing good will come out of it. 

Whispers of the man who beat hardcore, the siren, the infamous blood god, the gremlin and the Lawyer would rise suddenly throughout different places. And you'd know that one of them had passed by and prayed you didn't cross paths with them, in fear you'd never be seen again.


End file.
